


Nadie...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca lo entendiste. <i>Nunca</i>. Ni siquiera te tomaste el trabajo de intentar comprenderlo. No eras capaz de ver el dolor que me producía llegar a esos extremos contigo. No era fácil para mí cargar con ese estigma. Y al final, el malo de la película, siempre era yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie...

**Author's Note:**

> **Nadie detiene el amor en un lugar**

Nunca lo entendiste.

 _Nunca_. Ni siquiera te tomaste el trabajo de intentar comprenderlo. No eras capaz de ver el dolor que me producía llegar a esos extremos contigo.

No era fácil para mí cargar con ese estigma.

Y al final, el malo de la película, siempre era yo.

El instante que me tomaba elevar mi puño para descargarlo en tu cabeza, el ínfimo espacio que nos separaba. ¿Y luego? Las lágrimas. Mías.

Yo no quería tratarte así, yo no quería ser así.; pero jamás lo percibiste: cuánto te amaba y cuánto sufría cada vez que montaba en cólera.

¿Creías que no me daba cuenta de que cada vez me costaba más controlarme? Tú tenías tu carácter, yo el mío. Muchas veces nos enfrentábamos, pero tú no… No reaccionabas igual que yo.

¿Por qué?

Hubiera preferido recibir sobre mi cuerpo tus golpes, para quedar así, a mano. Pero no, nunca pretendías siquiera cachetearme; te quedabas inmóvil, indiferente, absorto.

Porque no te afectaba una mierda mi padecimiento y mi furia, porque te daba igual si yo estaba o me iba, si existía o moría. En cambio para mí no, no era as Y por eso me desbordaba, por eso montaba en cólera y explotaba.

¡Porque a mi si me importabas!

A lo último ya no te sorprendías cuando en tu rostro mis nudillos se incrustaban. Lo recibías impasible, sin expresar el daño físico. ¿Por qué me hacías eso? ¿Por qué no te rebelabas y me lo reprochabas?

La culpa me dominaba, suplicaba clemencia y te rogaba que no te fueras.

Hasta que al final, una noche, te marchaste para no volver jamás. Esa vez cumpliste con tus amenazas y yo me quedé solo, con todo este amor, esta rabia y el dolor guardado en el pecho, consumiéndome por dentro, carcomiéndome el alma.

Te busqué por cielo y tierra como un loco hasta que te encontré. Te hallé junto a él, sonriendo, feliz, animado. Y otra vez, esa ira, sentía que me embargaba y dominaba, envenenándome.

Comprendí entonces que en esa ocasión no te había perdido porque nunca fuiste mío.

Y no se puede perder algo que no se tiene.

Tú nunca me amaste, no de la forma en la que yo lo hice.

_Get Backers._

¿Dices que eres un "Get Backers"? Yo te conozco, sé quién eres, Ban Midou.

Eres mi enemigo íntimo, mi miedo más sublime, mi mayor frustración.

Ahora seré yo quien cumpla con su amenaza… te mataré. Y esta vez es en serio.

Te acosaré, día y noche y no pararé hasta ver tu sangre correr y tus ojos cerrarse.

Tus ojos. Quiero que me mires a mí, Midou. Sólo a mí.

¿Qué carajo me importa ese rubio idiota? Puede pudrirse con el resto de la gente que te acompaña. No los necesitas, nunca necesitaste de nadie. Siempre fuiste un lobo solitario al igual que yo. ¿Por qué ahora te empecinas tanto en trabajar al lado de ese imbécil?

Ese que te hace reír, rabiar y llorar de amor.

Lo odio. Pero no tanto como te odio a ti.

¿Cómo no aborrecerte si me lo quitaste todo cuando partiste?

¿Y te marchaste para qué? Para irte primero con el infeliz de Yamato y más tarde acabar junto al imberbe de Amano.

Te busqué para traerte de vuelta conmigo y te rehusaste, una y otra vez. Acaso ¿has olvidado que yo era, soy y seré por siempre tu dueño?

Sé que no soy imprescindible para ti, me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Pero tú para mi eres el aire que respiro. Mi mundo.

No quiero nada, no quiero a nadie. Sólo a ti.

Nunca tuve nada; nunca nadie me quiso, solo tú.

Por fin nos encontramos, cara a cara. Es por la única razón que acepté trabajar con ese chiquillo llamado Makubex.

Y ahora, que he tenido la oportunidad de sentir tus golpes sobre mí, creo que puedo morir en paz. Redimido.

Porque si he de elegir la forma de sucumbir, quiero que sea por tus manos, en tus brazos.

¿Aún no lo entiendes, Midou? ¿Cuánto te amo, cuánto te necesito?

Si no vas a venir conmigo al fin del mundo como me lo prometiste en otra época, entonces prefiero morir.

¿Para qué o por qué vivir?

¿Quién puede estimar a un ser como yo? A un cobarde temeroso, que se cree un lobo, pero huye despavorido con la pata entre las colas ante el menor ruido como si fuera un perro vagabundo.

Y hoy, que he vuelto a perder contra ti, siento que puedo recuperar mi sonrisa. Sé que nada de lo que haga podrá lavar todas las heridas que te causé. Lo sé.

Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Mátame, Midou, mátame porque si no lo haré yo. Te asesinaré y luego me suicidaré. Y no quiero eso. Porque deseo que vivas y seas feliz. Sigue sonriendo junto a ese pendejo que no sabe hacer otra cosa que ser bondadoso y tratarte del modo que realmente mereces.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, en el infierno, logre purificar todos mis pecados.

Quizás Dios me perdone -aunque tú y yo no lo hagamos nunca- y me de otra vida.

Y si he de reencarnar, te buscaré…

Si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos aprovecharé la oportunidad para concederte todo aquello que nunca supe darte.

Quien no recibe amor no aprende a darlo. Eso dicen los pusilánimes como excusa.

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece.


End file.
